ABSTRACT ? MEMBRANES, ORGANELLES, AND METABOLISM Membranes, Organelles, and Metabolism (MOM) is a new program that was created during the reorganization of the Basic Science Division in the Lurie Cancer Center (LCC). The program is founded on the emerging concept that signaling and metabolic pathways rely on association with a physically interconnected network of cell membranes and membrane-bound organelles, which are exploited by developing tumors to promote malignant transformation and progression. Integration of the classic view of cellular signaling as a series of biochemical reactions with this current perspective provides a clearly articulated focus for an outstanding group of basic science investigators studying mitochondrial biogenesis and function, metabolism, signal transduction and host- pathogen interactions. The broad objectives of MOM are to elucidate how cellular membranes and organelles drive cell response and effector cascades, to determine how tumors and tumor-causing pathogens exploit these pathways, and to identify pathway components as therapeutics targets. These objectives are pursued in three specific aims: (1) Understand how cells utilize metabolic pathways to dictate cell proliferation, metabolic adaptation, and gene expression thereby modulating tumor growth; (2) Define the molecular mechanisms by which pathogens disrupt and/or utilize host pathways to stimulate tumorigenesis; (3) Determine how signal transduction pathways initiated from plasma membrane and/or organelles are integrated in cancer cells to promote tumorigenesis. The MOM program leader is Navdeep S. Chandel Ph.D., Professor in the Department of Medicine and the Department Cell and Molecular Biology. He is an expert in cancer metabolism, mitochondrial biology, and oxidative stress. The co-leader is Curt Horvath, Ph.D., a Professor in the Department of Molecular Biosciences, whose expertise is in mechanisms of cytokine signal transduction and gene regulation in normal and malignant cells. Drs. Chandel and Horvath lead an interdepartmental cohort of investigators comprising 36 faculty from 10 departments and 3 schools. Between 2013 and 2017 there were 405 cancer-relevant publications from the program, 71 (18%) of which represent intra-programmatic collaborations and 157 (39%) represent inter- programmatic collaborations. Work in the MOM program is supported by cancer-relevant peer-reviewed funding of $12,161,291 (direct) with $2,187,789 (direct) from NCI and $9,973,502 (direct) from other peer-reviewed sources. The MOM program provides its members with the research support, tools, and scientific networking opportunities to achieve an understanding of how interference with membrane networks and metabolism contributes to cell transformation and tumor progression. Through MOM-sponsored monthly membership meetings, workshops, symposia, and seminar series, the program fosters collaboration between program members and their clinical/translational partners, and links investigators with new opportunities to advance their research within the LCC.